ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SolaceES: X-Men Genocide
William Stryker began experiments on surviving heroes Wolverine and Cyclops. William was planning on brainwashing both of them and using them for SHIELD missions. After a brief conversation with Nick Fury, William began looking into Cyclops memory using advanced technology, and soon discovered Cyclops history with the outlaw mutant vigilante group, the X-Men. William looked further, and began researching information about the X-Men. --- The X-Men were a team of mutants who had united together to defeat the common criminals along with mutants who choose to wreak havoc instead of save the Earth. Founded by Charles Xavior and Max Eisenhardt, the original X-Men were a 'mess'. They usually failed their missions, resulting with Cyclops and Iceman become Public Enemies. It wasn't until 1993, when the mutants had to side with either Charles or Max, as they both had different views on how to carry out missions and how 'normal humans' should be dealt with. The result was Iceman and Storm joining Magneto's cause, Jean Grey and Colossus stayed with Charles, and Cyclops left Charles and went independent. Max, know known as the villain Magneto, gained help from Iceman and Storm. Magneto began his group of mutants, known as 'The Brotherhood'. The X-Men were seen as heroes in the Mutant Slums located in Detroit, Michigan. The X-Men were deemed "Too powerful" and many original members were killed throughout the multiple years of the X-Men existence. The Brotherhood were underground since 2001, but had re-emerged in 2012, as they began committing crimes again. --- Upon learning of Cyclops's work in the X-Men, William found it best to infiltrate and defeat the X-Men by brainwashing Cyclops. 2021. Cyclops is seen walking into a ghetto-ish city. Mutants watch him walking in shock and awe, as his return is something nobody saw coming(being he explained in front of all the people that he would never come back in 2008). Cyclops walked up to the X-Men's secret entrance, and walked up to their door. The door creaked open, revealing Colossus. Colossus asked what Cyclops was doing here, and Cyclops said that he was here to eradicate the X-Men. Upon saying this, Cyclops used his laser eye's to blast open the doors, knocking back Colossus. Cyclops began blasting around, causing destruction and chaos. Iceman appeared around the corner and began shooting an ice-beam at Cyclops, but Cyclops countered it with his laser eye's. Cyclops defeated Iceman, and began blasting him in the stomach until there was a giant hole where his heart was supposed to be. Iceman was dead, and Colossus tried to punch Cyclops, and Cyclops and him began fighting. Another mutant, Jean Grey, came out and tried to think of what to do. Cyclops knocked out Colossus, and began blasting him in his face. Colossus began screaming, and soon Cyclops was stopped instantly. He was mentally frozen, and soon he fell onto the ground. Charles, know known as Professor X, rolled out on his wheelchair. He looked at the unconscious Cyclops, and began crying from seeing the dead Iceman. Professor X told Jean Grey to get some other mutants nearby to help the heavily wounded Colossus, and told her to get some other mutants to pick up Cyclops and put him into a bedroom. Soon, Jean and Professor X saw multiple soldiers running into the house. Professor X froze them all mentally, and used all of his energy to make them pick up Cyclops and get out of the Mutant Slums. Once he was done with that, he let them come back to live. They woke up to see all different mutants looking towards them. They began running away as some of the mutants began using their power's to threaten them. After a month, Colossus, known better, asked Professor X about Cyclops and what was going through his mind. Professor X tells them that he was brainwashed and programmed to try to kill them, but he can't find the source of where the brainwashing took place. --- "You are Strike Force Doom. Your mission: Kill the President, why? Because the vice president is a part of SHIELD, and having him as President would allow us to use nuclear weapons." William Stryker cleared his throat. "With these weapons, we'll destroy the Mutant Slums and every other populated Mutant place. Then, we attack other countries." The members of Strike Force Doom: (Introductions for heroes not introduced yet coming soon, just google it for now if you don't know these heroes) Captain America Cyclops Reed Richards Human Torch Blackwidow Hawkeye The Thing Invisible Woman